


Attraversando l'inferno.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: La voglia di chiarire, un incidente e momenti difficili da portare avanti.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 3





	Attraversando l'inferno.

Si stava massaggiando le spalle, era finita e per un mesetto o giù di li non si sarebbero più visti. A lui non andava male la cosa, anche se doveva ammettere che la macchina gli sarebbe mancata, ma non solo quella. Dalla terzultima gara dell'anno scorso lui e Sebastian avevano cominciato ad essere decisamente più intimi di quello che dovrebbero essere due compagni di squadra, ma anche più di qualunque compagno riferito in se per amicizia. Avevano scoperto una complicità che andava ben oltre la pista, era perfetta anche fra le coperte cosa che, perfino Mattia, aveva scoperto una sera in cui voleva parlare con Seb e, aprendo la porta avendo avuto consenso del pilota nel pomeriggio, li aveva trovati a rotolarsi fra le coperte gelandosi prima di dichiarare che avrebbe voluto che le cose andassero meglio fra loro ma non si aspettava a questo livello e poi semplicemente era andato via senza chiedere mai più come le cose andavano. In ogni caso la cosa si era protratta per un anno e mezzo e per entrambi era positivo, levava un bel po' di stress ma una cosa a lui non andava più bene. Aveva smesso di divertirsi sei mesi fa volendo decisamente che le cose cambiassero e che se davvero Seb, come lui, non provava più solo desiderio, ma molto di più, allora doveva decidersi a lasciare Hanna. Tempo addietro gli aveva detto che si sarebbero preoccupati di vedere come le cose sarebbero andate ma aveva impedito che il discorso saltasse fuori.

"Charles" lo afferra per la spalla voltandolo verso di se mentre lo bacia dopo aver controllato che non ci fosse nessuno "mi mancherai, volevo salutarti." Non era facile lasciarlo dopo quello che avevano costruito e stavano costruendo, ma non poteva nemmeno negare che aveva una famiglia e che sperava che Charles non volesse tirare più fuori l'argomento, ma sapeva che le cose non stavano così e che lui era un ragazzo fin troppo caparbio.

"Ti mancherò? Non penso, alla fine non sarai solo no?"

"Ma che discorsi sono questi adesso?" Sospira allontanandosi appena e portando due dita a massaggiarsi gli occhi.

"Non solo adesso, lo sai bene che l'ho tirato fuori più volte ma a te andava solo di ascoltare quello che ti faceva comodo."

"Non mi va adesso di stare così per tutto il tempo che non ci vedremo."

"E non ci sentiremo giusto? Non sia mai."

"Charles" sospira e poggia una mano sulla sua guancia "non volevo salutarti così, ma adesso devo andare."

"Ma sicuramente" lo vede andare via e sospira. Non ne poteva più, era innamorato di Sebastian ma non sopportava più di doverlo dividere con la falsa promessa che avrebbe scelto lui alla fine.

"Salve" spara un sorriso enorme vedendo la donna confusa sapendo bene chi lui fosse ma non capendo perché fosse li. "Chiedo scusa davvero, non avevo intenzione di disturbare ma sono finito in un guaio enorme." Scuote appena la testa "Dio mio mi sento così stupido ma non so che cosa fare, la mia unica salvezza è stato capitare poco lontano da dove abita Seb."

"Non preoccuparti, anzi" apre maggiormente la porta sentendosi scortese per non averlo fatto entrare prima sapendo quanto facesse freddo. "Scusami, entra pure."

"Grazie" entra e si lecca piano il labbro cercando di non sorridere. Era sempre stato bravo, quando voleva, ad incantare la gente. "Mi sento in colpa, ero nella città vicino e il mio albergo era pieno" sospira appena "mi hanno detto che risulta che io abbia prenotato per il mese prima e non so come risolverla." Si volta verso la donna e alza le mani "ovviamente non esiste che io voglia approfittare, ma non sapevo dove andare" si blocca sentendo la sua voce, sentendo la voglia di vederlo aumentare insieme ai battiti del suo cuore.

"Hanna con chi parl-" si blocca vedendolo li, che piccolo angelo che poteva pensare come un demonio. Era partito immediatamente a parlare inglese, sentendo la moglie farlo, ma non aveva associato quella voce, che già dopo poco tempo, gli mancava "Charles." Non poteva negare il tono di rabbia nella sua voce ed era felice di vedere il ragazzo rabbrividire.

"Io..."

"Seb, non essere scortese, offrigli qualcosa" lo guarda severamente. Non sapeva che cosa ci fosse fra loro ma non avrebbe sbattuto un povero ragazzo fuori al freddo senza un posto dove andare. "Vieni Charles, ti mostro la casa" sorride e poi sale con lui mostrandogli la camera dove sarebbe stato e anche il bagno adiacente.

"Siete davvero molto gentili" la segue "non mi fermerò molto, solo il tempo di prenotare un volo e vado via."

"Non essere sciocco, nessuno ti caccia" sorride "come mai sei qui?"

"Io e la mia famiglia volevamo approfittarcene per poter sciare, per fortuna dovevano prendere l'aereo domani e io ero quello in avanscoperta" accenna appena un sorriso.

"Che sfortuna, non sai quanto mi dispiaccia" sorride e gli appoggia una mano sul braccio per conforto. "Ma non preoccuparti, pensa che per fortuna Seb era qui nelle vicinanze e non pensare ad altro." 

"Di sotto ho preparato tutto" li guarda, sembrava che il ragazzo avesse trovato una buona scusa visto l'atteggiamento di Hanna e ora voleva solo scoprire quale.

"Benissimo, dagli una mano a sistemarsi che io vado a preparare qualcosa da mangiare, ma non tardate o le bevande si rovineranno." Sorride e va di sotto lasciando appena la porta aperta.

"E' davvero molto dolce, ma non la sopporto" lo vede voltarsi verso di lui "non sopporto che ha te e che io non posso."

"Che cosa ci fai tu qui?!"

"Non è evidente Seb?"

"Ma dannazione" inspira furioso "Perché? Perché mi devi complicare sempre le cose?" Adesso la rabbia cominciava davvero a farsi sentire.

"Io quindi per te sono una complicazione?"

"Non ho detto questo, smettila adesso."

"Bhe sai che cosa c'è? E' che forse io ci tengo molto di più mentre tu mi usi solo per i tuo-" sente le labbra dell'uomo sulle proprie prima di ricambiarlo con decisione. "Ti amo Seb."

"Lo so Charles, ma non posso... Anche se sei qui io non posso dirgli nulla, lo sai non è vero?" Si sente spingere e lo guarda rattristato. Non voleva fargli del male ma che scelta aveva? Doveva essere chiaro ma nemmeno lui sapeva cosa significasse, ora, avere le idee chiare. Sente la porta spalancarsi mentre lo vede andare verso le scali "Charles?" La sua voce suonava più alta e allarmata mentre lo segue "che cosa vuoi fare?"

"Tranquillo, voglio solo ringraziarla e togliere la mia presenza" si sente afferrare per il polso e lo strattona girandosi appena verso Sebastian indietreggiando di mezzo passo, quell'unico passo che gli fa sentire un sonoro schiocco prima di ruzzolare giù dalle scali e cominciare a gridare senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

"CHAAAAARLES" corre per le scali sentendo il panico attanagliarlo mentre gli solleva lentamente la testa e vede la gamba destra completamente in posizione anomala 'no, cazzo no è rotta.'

"SEBASTIAN CHE SUCCEDE?" Era corsa a vedere avendo sentito un tonfo e poi delle grida che le avevano gelato il sangue nelle vene. "Oh mio Dio" porta le mani alla bocca terrorizzata mentre sente il marito gridarle, per sovrastare la voce del compagno, di chiamare immediatamente un'ambulanza perché la gamba doveva essere rotta.

La vede scendere velocemente ringraziandola mentalmente mentre sente le lacrime di Charles bagnargli la mano e i suoi occhi farsi offuscati. "Amore no" gli da piccoli schiaffi sul volto cercando di tenerlo sveglio "non devi perdere i sensi, resta con me ok? Stanno arrivando, adesso arrivano." Sentiva anche le proprie guance bagnate ma non se ne cura continuando ad accarezzarlo.

"N-non mi ami."

Ormai le parole erano solo dei sussurri che si stavano spegnendo, il dolore non era sopportabile e lo dimostrava anche i singhiozzi sempre più rari. "No non è vero... Io ti amo Charles, ti amo" si china a baciarlo "non volevo che succedesse, se solo lo avessi saputo non ti avrei mai fatto uscire dalla camera." Lo accarezza lentamente e gli da un secondo bacio sentendolo appena ricambiare.

"S-" si blocca vedendo la scena, non poteva crederci e non sapeva che cosa esattamente stesse succedendo. Lo aveva visto per poco ma era sicura che suo marito fosse decisamente troppo chinato sul volto del ragazzo. "Seb?"

"Hanna! Hanna, amore mio, dove sono?"

Lo vede così in preda al panico, non sembrava nemmeno il suo Sebastian "stanno arrivando amore mio" corre dalla parte opposta di Charles sperando che non si fosse fatto più danni di quelli evidenti. "Hey, resisti" sorride dolcemente e lo accarezza sulla spalla "sono qui li senti? Stanno arrivando" dopo non molto scende nuovamente per aprire la porta e sente altre grida mordendosi il labbro, lo stavano steccando era evidente e lei non poteva nemmeno minimamente immaginare cosa si provasse.

Ormai era in ospedale da un ora buona, le ultime lacrime date dalle radiografie in cui gli avevano mosso la gamba e dalla semi ingessatura appena fatta erano ancora persistenti nella sua mente. Era rotta e non una rottura normale bensì una doppia frattura perfetta di tibia e perone e si sospettavano altre micro fratture fra il piede la caviglia e il ginocchio, insomma per farla breve, come aveva detto un medico, aveva davvero messo in atto una cosa più unica che rara e meritava dei complimenti.

"Charles? Mi senti?"

"Seb?"

"Si sono io piccolo."

"Perché sei qui?" Si sentiva così confuso.

"Perché sei caduto dai gradini di casa mia... Perché mi hai fatto così spaventare" non poteva dimenticare, e mai lo avrebbe fatto questo era sicuro. Il ragazzo che si accasciava di colpo dopo quello schiocco assordante e la caduta fra le sue grida finite infondo alla rampa con la gamba che, era evidente senza nessun esame, era purtroppo rotta. Appena corsi in ospedale avevano visto appena possibile un medico e aveva chiesto se avesse altri danni. Non si sa come il medico lo aveva definito un miracolato perché cadendo da una rampa non solo non aveva avuto nessun problema alla schiena o altre ossa oltre la gamba ma anche perché non stava comparendo nessun livido in alcuna zona.

"Non preoccuparti, adesso andrà bene, mi farò trasferire e chiamerò mia madre."

"Charles ma che cazzo dici? Sei cosciente che non puoi andare da nessuna parte che non sia questo letto?!"

"Non voglio restare qui dove non capisco una parola e non ho nessuno."

"E io che cosa sono?"

"Non lo so, immagino Sebastian Vettel, il mio compagno di squadra."

Lo vedeva così arreso e non aveva nemmeno voglia di discutere, sapeva che non doveva essere facile specie avere la gamba in trazione e sapere di dover aspettare due giorni prima di un'intervento che non sarebbe stato facile. "Smettila ok? Non è facile e posso solo immaginare il tuo dolore, ma so che possiamo sup-"

"possiamo? POSSIAMO?"

"Charles..."

"Non vedo io che cosa c'entro con te, hai capito?"

"Forse devi solo riposare un po'."

"No, forse non dovevo essere così scemo da venire fin qui solo per te così non mi sarei fatto male per colpa di qualcuno che voleva parlarmi su dei gradini." Aveva voglia di piangere ma non poteva mostrarsi debole e non voleva sentire nulla. Come aveva potuto farsi tutto questo solo per una maledetta visita?!

"Sai, è un bene che tu sia in una camera singola."

"E perch-" sbarra gli occhi sentendo le labbra dell'altro portando le mani sul suo volto lasciandosi trasportare cercando di non muovere la gamba. "Seb" lo morde appena sul labbro vedendolo allontanarsi un po'.

"Ho temuto che avessi battuto la testa razza di idiota."

"Scusa se non so ancora dire al mio corpo in che direzione o come cadere" sospira appena "ma chi sa, se lo avessi fatto adesso non so-"

"Piantala ok? Non farmi arrabbiare."

"Adesso devi tornare a casa."

"Non voglio lasciarti da solo ovviamente."

"Non ti faranno mai restare, sono maggiorenne e non ho chiari impedimenti se non per il bagno dove mi potranno aiutare."

"Lo farò io e adesso basta" sente la porta aprirsi e vede Hanna entrare "hey."

"Come sta?" Entra piano e lo vede a letto con quel macchinario "non sai quanto mi dispiaccia Charles" si avvicina appena cercando di non sfiorarlo.

"Non preoccuparti, non è colpa vostra tutto questo" si lecca appena le labbra sentendoli parlare in tedesco e fingendo di guardare tutta la stanza intorno prima di sentirli salutare e ricambiare educatamente. "Non si chiede perché vuoi rimanere qui?"

"Gli ho detto che non parli la nostra lingua, e poi non posso lasciarti andare solo lo sai bene."

"Non mi farò aiutare da te per cose come il bagno."

"Meglio un estraneo?"

"So che non vedrò mai più quella persona, quindi forse si."

"A casa vuoi che chiamo un infermiere?" Era sarcastico ma non arrabbiato.

"Io voglio andare a casa mia..."

"Non sarà così facile" si avvicina e poggia appena le labbra contro le sue.

Lo avevano chiamato per l'intervento, avevano detto che sarebbe stata una cosa da nulla e allora perché erano passate già più di quattro ore? Sente un rumore che gli fa sollevare la testa e lo vede rientrare, era sveglio ma molto dolorante e questo era lo svantaggio dell'epidurale più le lastre post operatorie. "Charles?"

"Non si preoccupi stiamo per somministrare antidolorifici e presto starà meglio."

"Come stai?" Era l'ennesima notte che si svegliava prima delle quattro del mattino, ormai erano due giorni che era operato ma i suoi valori non sembravano andare al loro posto e il fatto che non volesse mangiare non aiutava le cose. Come se non bastasse era vero che determinate voci giravano e un po' tutti ormai sapevano del suo incidente ma non dove questo fosse accaduto, questo lo sapevano pochissime persone fra cui Mattia.

"Di merda... Mi fa male."

"Lo so, ma adesso chiamiamo ok?" Lo vede annuire e suona lasciando che gli iniettassero altro, per fortuna Charles era ben allenato e il recupero sarebbe stato uno scherzo, eccetto per il dolore iniziale.

"Sono fuori, non ci posso credere."

"Si ma devi stare ancora a riposo e non fare sforzi! Il fatto che tu possa usare le stampelle per muoverti e cominciare gli esercizi non vuol dire che devi eccedere."

"Lo so bene Seb" erano arrivati da poco nella camera che Hanna gli aveva preparato. Sperava di fare il prima possibile e levarsi dai piedi in quanto non si sentiva esattamente a suo agio qui.

"Senti ti spiace se faccio una doccia e mi do una ripulita generale?"

"No per nulla" lo guarda deglutendo appena "dovresti anche dormire lo sai?"

"Non ho sonno" lo bacia piano sulla fronte "se hai bisogno non esitare ok?" Si alza e si avvia verso il bagno adiacente per rilassarsi un po'.

"E' permesso?"

Guarda la donna sorpreso e poi accenna un sorriso "non oserei mai dire di no."

"Invece devi se hai bisogno di riposare" sorride e si accomoda nel letto facendo attenzione "Allora... Superati un po' i dolori iniziali?"

"Decisamente" annuisce "in un mese so che farò di tutto per correre o sicuramente camminare con le mie forze."

"Va bene, ma non strafare ok? In ogni caso qui sei il benvenuto" si morde appena il labbro. "Sai, mi sembra strano che Sebastian abbia voluto passare con te tutti i giorni in ospedale."

"Si anche a me" scosta appena lo sguardo.

"In realtà quando eri sui gradini mi è sembrato di..."

Sente il cuore accelerare e spera seriamente che Sebastian esca da quel bagno. "Scusa, non so cos-"

"Ti stava baciando?"

'Dio mio, non voglio affrontare tutto questo ora.'

"Charles, perché non mi rispondi? Tu e lui... Siete andati a letto insieme?" Nota che non volta lo sguardo ma non fa nemmeno nulla per negarlo quindi non poteva che essere così! Ciò che aveva temuto in quei giorni era stato vero. "Oh mio Dio... Quante volte?" Lo vede sospirare "QUANTE?"

"Vuoi che me le metta a contare? Bhe non l'ho fatto, ma si sono state un bel po'."

"Da qu-quanto state..." Gesticola con le mani "che cosa significa per voi?"

"Da un anno e mezzo, penso che per me significhi qualcosa di diverso che per Seb." La vede alzarsi.

"Bene... Bene, allora se hai bisogno dimmi pure."

Non sapeva cosa dire e certo non poteva dire che gli dispiaceva, lui non era mai stato ipocrita. La vede uscire e una decina di minuti dopo arriva Sebastian che stava asciugandosi i capelli. "Lei lo sa..." Lo vede gelarsi sul posto e scendere di sotto, le urle erano evidenti e non sapeva se essere grato o meno di non capire quello che si dicevano. Più tardi quella sera fu proprio Hanna a portargli da mangiare e non era convinto che fosse una buona idea.

"Ho bisogno di parlare con te" poggia il piatto "ma devi mangiare, altrimenti non ti riprenderai da quelle, e non scordare le pillole.

"Non preoccuparti" la guarda, sembrava così stanca "di cosa vuoi parlare? Senti non me ne importa niente ne di te ne di Sebastian" la guarda quasi duramente "non siamo amici, non siamo nulla, e ti assicuro che resterà così."

"Come è iniziato tutto?"

Si sorprende, aveva annullato quello che aveva detto chiedendo quello che davvero gli interessava. "In modo abbastanza bizzarro" gioca nervosamente con le dita e la guarda poi "stavo nella mia stanza privata, ogni pilota ne ha una e stavo ballando. Non mi sono accorto della porta socchiusa e ho sentito solo una piccola risata poi." Alza le spalle "era Seb, ma non voleva prendermi per il culo, bensì si unì a me quando lo sfidai a fare meglio. Facendo i cretini non notai il lettino dietro di me e quando stavo per cadere mi sono tirato lui dietro ed eravamo così vicini... Così felici che non abbiamo pensato all'essere uomini piloti o altro, abbiamo solo pensato a quello che sembrava andare bene."

"Capisco, anche se non lo vorrei fare."

"Non so che cosa dire."

"Meglio non dire nulla al momento" guarda la sua gamba "non oserei mai lasciarti andare così, non sono un mostro." Si alza e si avvia alla porta "fa con calma."

La vede uscire e sospira passandosi le mani sul volto, aveva così tanta voglia di piangere e stavolta si lascia andare a dei singhiozzi che lo fanno sussultare finché non sente delle mani sulle sue. "Seb..."

Sorride appena e si avvicina per stringerlo cercando di non fargli male. "Scusa se non sono salito prima, ma dovevo parlare con lei." Lo accarezza lentamente dietro la testa "è finita fra noi, fra me e lei intendo."

"Sei sicuro che è quello che vuoi?"

"Si. Quando ti ho visto andare via , ho capito che stavo facendo una cazzata e che volevo che restassi con me, è per questo che ti ho rincorso." Lo scosta appena "non volevo tutto questo."

"Ci sarebbe mancato no?" Si sporge premendo le labbra sulle sue "sarà difficile..."

"Si, ma è quello a rendere la vita degna no?"

"Lo immagino."

"Erano due settimane che ormai era operato e aveva tolto i punti e stava procedendo bene con gli esercizi. Certo mancava un po' per mettersi in piedi ma andava bene così, a breve ci sarebbe riuscito proprio per Maranello. Le cose sembravano diverse e stranamente lui e Hanna avevano trovato un legame tutto loro, anzi, poteva dire che si volevano davvero bene, eppure avrebbero dovuto odiarsi.

"Charles, e così a breve torni a casa? Mi mancherai lo ammetto."

"Grazie Hanna" sorride "penso che andrò direttamente a Maranello, così almeno non dovrò fare troppi viaggi e li avrò il mio personal trainer."

"Bhe indovina, anche lui verrà con te" sorride nel vederlo triste "è normale, nemmeno io vorrei lasciare chi amo."

"Mi spiace, avrei solo voluto non fosse a te e, in realtà, non dovrebbe essere a nessuno."

"Lo so, ma so anche che l'amore è il sentimento più bello e bastardo, perché se colpisce non lascia scelta."

"Mi mancherai."

"Non per molto, sai che verrò qualche volta no?"

"Lo spero" sorride e la stringe a se.

Ormai era in perfetta forma e nel paddock tutto andava bene, sembrava solo un maledetto incubo quello a cui ripensava con estremo dolore ma da cui non voleva lasciarsi condizionare. Tutti sapevano che Seb aveva divorziato e che frequentava un uomo ma non sapevano chi fosse. Avevano deciso di lasciare che fosse lui a prendere i media ma non ne poteva più perché lo vedeva sempre più stanco. Erano compagni, questo significava in tutto, anche in quei momenti. Si allontana dalla propria manager e si avvicina a lui che sicuramente avvertito da delle telecamere si volta e nel mentre preme le labbra contro le sue sapendo che tutti stavano osservando in quel momento. Accenna un sorriso nel vederlo sbalordito e poi avanza per parlare con altri come se avesse fatto la cosa più normale di sempre, e per lui era così, quindi meglio che tutti si fossero abituati il prima possibile o ci avrebbe pensato lui.


End file.
